


Staring At You

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一場由盯著看而展開的戀愛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring At You

B站請[戳](http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3260312/)  
  
CP：Napollya，蘇美蘇無差  
BGM：Diane Birch-Staring at You  
片源：The Man From U.N.C.L.E.  
  
一場由盯著看而展開的戀愛(#  
內容基本原劇向加一點狗血，覺得非常適合他倆的歌詞如下（個人特別喜歡的幾句有加粗體）：  
  
**Staring at you**  
Staring at me  
It's a slow dance  
But I believe  
Mona Lisa  
Who do you see  
It's your one chance  
Do you believe  
  
Let's get naked  
Under the knife  
We are dreamers  
Larger than life  
Staring at you  
Staring at me  
It's a slow dance  
But I believe  
  
Lock up all the doors  
Better seal your heart up tight  
Block out all the noise  
But you can't escape the light  
Staring at you  
Staring at me  
  
**'Cause your love creeps slow like a thief in the night**  
You take my breath and you hold it inside  
You creep slow like a thief in the night  
You take my breath and you hold it inside  
  
**There's an ocean**  
Inside of your head  
With all the words  
You wish you had said  
We are broken  
We have no pain  
You're the needle  
I am the vein  
  
Lock up all the doors  
Gonna seal them out tonight  
Block out all the noise  
'Cause the only place that's right  
Is staring at you  
Staring at me  
  
'Cause your love creeps slow like a thief in the night  
You take my breath and you hold it inside  
You creep slow like a thief in the night  
You take my breath and you hold it inside  
Oh you hold it inside  
  
Lock up all the doors  
Gonna seal them out tonight  
Block out all the noise  
'Cause the only place that's right  
Is staring at you  
Staring at me  
  
'Cause your love creeps slow like a thief in the night  
You take my breath and you hold it inside  
You creep slow like a thief in the night  
You take my breath and you hold it inside  
You creep slow like a thief in the night  
You take my breath and you hold it inside  
You creep slow like a thief in the night  
You take my breath and you hold it inside  
Oh you hold it inside  
You hold it inside  
You hold it inside  
  
  
感謝收看！


End file.
